


I Don't Know How This Happened

by AceKnightTrinity



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, Random - Freeform, School, Shipping, classmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKnightTrinity/pseuds/AceKnightTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually something that I came up with during math class. My crush and his friend left the room at around the same time and was like 'oh shit. what if they're together?'<br/>And I kinda ship them but its my crush and this is a problem. Why do I ship everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know How This Happened

Jose listened to the teacher and he rolled his eyes to whatever he said. The teacher tried to be relatable and honestly, he thought it would be better if he just shut up. He glanced at his friend across the room, who looked at him briefly. There was a smirk visible on his face and he couldn't help but smirk as well. He sighed as the teacher told them to get their iPads out. He sighed, knowing that he hadn't shown up in the morning to get his. He leaned back on the chair and called out to his friend.

"Hey Marvin! I don't have it with me," he said, soft enough for the teacher not to here.

"Well go get it!" Marvin said, turning back to face the front.

Jose raised his hand and told the teacher he didn't have it with him. The teacher told him to go get it and soon Marvin did the same. They walked together to their homerooms to get their devices. Once they were far away enough from the classrooms, they talked loudly. 

"Betty has been sending me pics," Marvin claimed proudly.

"Good for you, dawg," Jose said, smirking slightly.

They walked down the stairs together and made their way to their homeroom class. Marvin got his first and waited for Jose to exit his room. After about a minute, they made their way back to math. They walk up the stairs and as they turn the corner, Marvin stops. Jose looks back to see him standing there, sweat beads starting along his hairline. His face is pink. Jose walks back to him but Marvin pushes him against the wall. Jose gasps as Marvin slams his lips against his. Jose blushed and his eyes widen in surprise. He sees how Marvin's eyes are slammed shut and his lips are forcefully pressed against his. Jose eventually closes his eyes and lets Marvin kiss him. Soon enough he's kissing back. Marvin's hand is caressing his face and starts pressing his chest against Jose's. Jose starts kissing back impatiently. His hand goes Marvin's back and he plays around with his hair. Marvin pulls on Jose's hair and Jose smiles into the kiss. They hear footsteps from the staircase and they pull away quickly. Marvin looks at Jose as he messes up his hair. Jose fixes his and clears his throat. Their faces are both hot but they feel a sort of relief. Marvin gets his iPad and turns it on. They both turn to see a girl heading to her class and she looks at the questioningly. "Oh god that was close," Marvin exhaled, chuckling. 

"Tell me about it but what was that about?" Asked Jose. 

"Oh nothing," Marvin answered, looking over Jose's face. 

"Oh okay," Jose said. "Well we should go." 

Jose turns to the class but Marvin stops him. 

"Not so fast, babe," Marvin whispered. 

This time he pins Jose's hands above his head. He kisses him desperately, needily and Jose kisses back. Jose feels Marvin's slightly chapped lips on his own and he can't help but give in. Hr groans a little, trying his hardest not to get hard but marvin pulls away before he can. Jose sighs and takes a deep breath. Marvin's mouth stays agape as he pants for breath. Jose puts his hand behind his head and scratches his neck. He smiles slightly and stares at Marvin's brown eyes. Marvin winks at him and Jose feels the heat rush up to his cheeks. He gets his iPad and starts walking back to class. Jose immediately follows after him and they walk back to class together. He notices some people looking up at them both and he just walks back to his seat. He clears his throat as he glances at Marvin, who's talking to the girls around him. Jose smiles and does the same.

**Author's Note:**

> No joke. That is mostly how they talk. I hope you guys enjoyed this small excerpt. I hope they never actually find this but then again, they'll never actually find it or know it's them anyway.


End file.
